


The Black pages

by Iris_black13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Horror, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Murder, Short, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_black13/pseuds/Iris_black13
Summary: Hello and welcome, to the black pages. As the title implies, this is no happy fairytale storybook. The topics in these short stories range from betrayal and loss to abuse and death. If this is something that bothers you, I suggest you leave right now. If not, get comfortable. Hold your pet or a stuffed toy. Maybe watch an episode of a light-hearted children’s tv show after reading this.Well, if you’re so sure this won’t bother you, go ahead.This is a compilation of horror stories I'm working on. They probably aren't amazing, but I'd really like some feedback. I'm trying to become an author, so any feedback would be nice. :)Sorry about the cheesy intro by the way, but seriously, these stories can get pretty fucked up.





	The Black pages

     Avery was ordinary. She had a small apartment. Her looks were ordinary. She had no siblings, and she was single. She was quiet but anyone you asked could tell you she wasn’t a bad person. In fact, she was rather nice. Her parents had passed away some time ago, and she had no friends, only acquaintances. The only people who would even notice if she went missing were her two co-workers Kate and Adam.

     It seemed to be a pretty normal day at work. Avery was the only one who didn’t take Christmas Eve off this year. Kate and Adam usually don’t both have plans, but they decided this time they’d spend Christmas with their families. Avery worked in a small diner in the city. It was snowing outside and the whole day seemed rather dull. She was tired. Honestly, she just wanted to close early to get home and watch something on tv, but it was only nine and she might get more business staying open, even if it was just homeless people who collected enough cash to stay out of the snow and sad lonely people too scared to go home because they might just end it all if they were out of the public eye. Everyone in the diner was gray just like her, and there hadn’t been a single drop of colour all day.

     She had just finished wiping down the last used table when the door opened again. She looked up, tossing the damp rag she had been using to wipe down tables back in the tub of cleaning supplies. 

     The man walking through the door was skinny and tall. His skin was pale yet dark, and he was ethnically hard to place. His dark hair was matted and oily, and his eyes had bags under them. He wore a large coat and black pants with old looking boots. The snow from outside billowed around him but seemed to avoid touching him directly. Despite his monochrome colour scheme, he was possibly the brightest shade of red Avery had seen in years, and she couldn’t seem to look away.

     Any other person would have tried to ignore his presence or run the fuck away because this man was completely terrifying. Not only his appearance, but even just the air around him felt… wrong. Any other person would have known this, but Avery was weird that way. She saw this man and thought he was a breath of fresh air.

     It sounds ridiculous, yeah. Why wouldn’t she act like everyone else? Well, simply put, she was a romantic. Her own shade of red, though it had faded long ago. See, red is a funny colour. In nature, it’s taken as a sign of danger but we, as humans, have adopted it as a romantic colour. Unfortunately, this can cause some to get confused.

     “Sir?” he turned his head to her. “I- I just cleaned this table if you want to sit down.” his dark eyes looked so empty, so soulless. She convinced herself the shiver she felt was caused by the cold from the door and found herself hoping she looked better than she felt.

     “Thank you.” said the man. He went to sit at the table, and she handed him a menu.

     “If you need anything just wave me over. I’ll be at the counter.” he nodded. 

     The rest of the day was rather normal. She served people, and cleaned tables. The only difference was she could feel his eyes following her, and it made her happy. Eventually, he and everyone else left, and she closed up. As she headed home, she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. She looked around but saw nothing so she continued on her way home. Nothing happened that night.

     The next few months passed without incident. The man didn’t come back, and Avery’s life returned to being fairly dull and gray. The only thing different was the unshakable feeling of being watched. She asked her co-workers if they felt anything like that, but they said they didn’t notice anything, so she tried to ignore it. At some point, she started getting the feeling in her home. She looked in closets and under furniture but found nothing, so she shrugged it off.

     One day, when she was having particularly bad luck, losing her job due to budget cuts, having her bike stolen, and getting stood up on a blind date, she lost her temper and smashed the bathroom mirror that was fixed into the wall. Once the glass fell away, she realized something was wrong. There wasn’t a wall behind that mirror. In fact, it seemed there was a cavity of space between the walls wide enough for someone to walk through. Avery took it upon herself to explore. As she walked around in the space, she found cracks and peepholes in the walls she hadn’t noticed before. She found her heart racing when she got to the walls of her bedroom. The mirror facing her bed showed where she slept as clearly as a plain glass window from inside the walls. She had felt someone watching her because someone _had_ been watching her. From inside the walls of her own home. Then, suddenly, she felt a pain on the back of her head and she fell into black.

     Avery woke up in a room with boarded up windows and pillows duct-taped to every wall. She was tied up in a corner and terrified beyond all reason. When the door finally opened, her heart began to race.

     “You’re awake.” said the man, his face splitting into a smile. “I was waiting for you to wake up.” he sat in a chair that she hadn't noticed before. Both in the diner and at her h

     “It’s you!” she exclaimed. The man looked at her odd. 

     “I’m surprised you remember me.” He replied.

     “Wh-where am I?” Avery asks.

     “Your new home.” The man said.

     “Please untie me. I can be good.” she pleaded. The man smirked.

     “I don’t trust you. Who’s to say you won’t try to kill me with the first chance you get?” he says.

     “I won't! I swear!” Avery says.

     “We’ll see about that.” The man replies. 

 

     Avery kept her word. She did anything the man asked her to, and never stepped out of line, and he eventually started untying her. She never tried to escape. Outside, she’d been classified as missing after her landlord went to confront her about her not paying rent, but no one really cared. Her coworkers were unable to provide any information, as they had never seen the man, so the case was closed after a week or two. 

     One day, Avery woke to a new girl in the room. The girl was terrified and Avery was furious. When the man got back, she was crying and screaming at him. He told her he was getting bored with only having her, and she broke down. She kneeled on the ground, covering her ears.

     “YOU’RE LYING! YOU LOVE ME, NOT HER! YOU’RE MINE!” she screamed and screamed, and screamed until she choked on her words, and she was just left with the tears that just wouldn’t stop falling.

     The man knelt to her, telling her they could still be together. She looked at him. She lowered her hands.

     “You don’t understand.” She said, wrapping her arms gently around him. “You’re mine.” she grabbed the knife on the kitchen counter and plunged it into his back. “You’re mine, and mine alone.” She said, twisting the knife around, smiling softly as he clawed at her back, and choked on his own blood. 

     When he fell limp, she laid him down, and kissed him. She licked the blood off his lips and smiled. 

     “And I’ll make sure no one else can have you again.”

 

     Weeks later, the other girl was found dead in a dumpster, almost unrecognizably mauled. The police traced what little evidence they had back to the man’s apartment, and inside, Avery, covered head to toe in dried blood and cradling the clean and polished bones of her captor. She screamed at them to leave her alone, and refused to let them near the bones. After they’d tranquilized her, they did some tests, and found that she had removed the flesh from the bones, and cooked and ate him, keeping his bones to hold and love.

     After these horrors were brought to light, she was investigated and found guilty of three other murders. Her mother, her father, and a boy from her middle school who had rejected her the day before his gruesome slaughter. She was put into a mental institution for life after that.

     She spent the rest of her days in a straightjacket, begging that they bring her lover back. Those who knew her before everything happened reported that the scariest part for them was the fact that she had seemed so normal despite being deranged enough to have killed three people already. And they couldn’t help but wonder how many times they had come close to being the next victim.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
